Runaway
by JustSassy
Summary: After a ground breaking discovery from Claire and Myrnin. Michael, Eve and Shane have the perfect chance to escape Morganville - but without Claire. When they are caught and forced to go back to Morganville, it's a whole new horror they have to live in.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Kinda of had this idea ages ago but never actually got down to writing it. It might be slow at first as well, but I hope it'll be good. There will be some if not loads of OOC. And my stories usually have bad language, expect that too. I might consider this a Clyrnin too ;).**

 _After a ground breaking discovery from Claire and Myrnin. Michael, Eve and Shane have the perfect chance to escape Morganville, but without Claire. When they are caught and forced to go back to Morganville, it's a whole new horror they have to live in._

 _Claire's Point Of View_

Myrnin was spinning me around and I was giggling a lot.

I couldn't believe it. After months of hard work, research and testing we had finally been able to find a specific serum in the blood which protected the skin cells of vampires from sunlight.

"Well little Claire, I have to say it was all worth it." He grinned and put me down after somehow remembering I was breakable.

I pulled my lab goggles coat off and sat down on one of the stools out of breath, I was astounded and utterly shocked. Nearly eleven months it had taken me and Myrnin to finish our research. We had so many blood samples and different vampires in trial. I was unbelievably happy as well as Myrnin was. Biology wasn't exactly mine and Myrnin's field but we still had impeccable knowledge of about it.

"I believe this is a cause for celebration." Myrnin said - a grin from ear to ear.

"Well I think you should inform Amelie first. Anyway I need to go home and sleep" I giggled at him. I had been at his lab since yesterday evening – something I knew Shane wasn't exactly happy about.

"Goodbye then little Claire." He chuckled hugging me, yet I could see his smile had dropped. I walked over to the wall and opened the portal.

"I'm nearly eighteen Myrnin." I laughed before stepping through and entering the parlour.

I felt the warm sensation of the glass house and smiled. "I'm home!" I called out. "We're in the kitchen." Eve cheered back, her voice echoing throughout the house.

I walked out the parlour and dropped my bag pack by the stairs. I could smell tacos, as I walked into the kitchen. Eve was standing by the old stove whereas Michael was sitting at the breakfast table; his eyes were completely fixed on her.

"Where's Shane?" I asked breathlessly still smiling and slumped into the chair opposite Michael.

"Upstairs, he's still moody." Eve replied baring her teeth and walked over to the sink. My smile dropped.

"Claire, it is your job – not like you had a choice." Michael piped in and drank his coffee.

"Yeah don't worry about it he'll get over it. So how you been?" Eve said sliding into the chair beside me.

"Well me and Myrnin finally finished our research, so I guess I'm happy I've had a part in accomplishing something." I smiled.

"Good, you've been working hard." Michael said proudly.

I felt bad as I couldn't tell them what I had actually been working on. That was of course strict orders from Amelie which I wasn't going to challenge. Shane was also angry about that.

Time had passed and Shane finally came downstairs. We were sat at the dining table eating in silence; the tension in the atmosphere was high. "So Claire how was your day?" Shane asked breaking the silence. Eve and Michael looked up.

"Exhausting but okay." I replied and he just nodded in return.

After dinner me and Michael were on washing and drying duty. Shane was killing zombies and eve was there watching. I dipped a plate into the hot, soapy water.

"Shane's still mad." I said in a dull tone. I scrubbed the plate before handing it to Michael.

"Myrnin's like competition to him, you know with all the intelligence." Michael replied drying the plate.

"I know but I have no choice - that is my job." I sighed.

"True, but he also feels you're in danger whenever you go there. Don't you feel like that as well?" Michael asked. He wasn't siding with anyone he was just comparing with both sides.

"To be honest no I don't. Myrnin needs me now; he has no one else except Amelie. He's improving so much in returning sane again." I said answering his question. Yeah my answer would piss Shane off completely, but he has to understand that I can't just leave Myrnin – he's practically my best friend.

"I understand where you're coming from, let's hope Shane does too." Michael said hugging me. I was glad I had a brother figure like him to listen to me.

We finished the dishes and entered the parlour. I sat on the sofa in the corner and started flicking through my textbook. Shane and Eve were watching the TV whilst Michael tuned his guitar.

I heard a portal open outside the room, I sat up from my slouching position, Michael must of heard it too as he straightened up too and looked me in the eyes.

Amelie and Oliver then walked through the room just as I had suspected. Shane rolled his eyes at their appearance.

"Claire." She said coolly. I stood up – I kind of knew what she was going to say.

"I want to thank you for your hard work. You and Myrnin have possibly made one of the biggest discoveries for vampires." The ice queen said. I was expecting her to bring that up but not to thank me. I could feel Shane's glare at the mention of vampires.

"So what was your amazing discovery?" Shane asked sarcastically and crossed his arms.

"They found and produced a serum to go into the blood. It protects the skin of vampires in sunlight." Oliver snapped at him. Amelie threw a look at Oliver before confirming the truth.

Michael's face lit up – he hadn't been out his home in years. And when he finally could he had to cover up to stop himself burning.

"Over the week the serum will be mass produced therefore all vampires can go out in sunlight." Amelie stated, a slight smile tugging at her lips.

She thanked me once again before leaving through the portal with Oliver – leaving only Michael, Shane, Eve and myself in the parlour.

"That's what you had been doing all those months?" Eve asked with astounded. I just nodded silently before being embraced in a hug by Michael.

"Thank you." He whispered quietly before returning back to his spot.

I decided I was too tired and made my way upstairs, I couldn't tell if Shane was pissed off again or just emotionless.

I entered my room and striped off my clothes then replaced them with my pyjamas. I then sat at my desk and pulled out my ponytail so I could brush my kind of short hair.

I heard a light knock at the door. "Come in." I said softly still brushing my hair.

"Hey Claire." Shane said as came inside. He walked over to me.

"Hey." I replied back.

"I want to thank you for doing what you did. Not for the vampires but for Michael, hopefully it'll make him feel slightly human again." He said sitting on the bed.

"Of course, but either way I didn't have a choice." I said and looked into his brown eyes. I could tell him was still somewhat sad, but he had accepted what I had done.

I stood up and hugged him. Even though he sometimes annoyed me with the over-protective boyfriend thing and hating vampires, I still loved him.

"Goodnight Claire." He said before kissing me and leaving the room.

I sighed and climbed into bed, I had a long week ahead of me.

 **I don't know? Maybe I'll give this story a shot, maybe not. I should continue with my other story but I think I could handle two? To be honest I might or I might not continue this story – it depends. Anyway what do you guys think – suggestions I'm always open to as it gives me more ideas. (Review or PM I don't mind)**

 **Maybe it's too early in the story to consider dropping it or carrying it on ha-ha.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews! As you can clearly see there is a chapter two so I've decided to give this story a shot, see where it goes. Sorry for the wait, I've had many mocks and exams over the past few weeks. Because of this trying to balance revision and my writing is pretty difficult but I intend to keep this story going. I'm kind of going to take inspiration from different parts of the series and I don't really know where it's set in the books. By the way sorry if it's super slow to begin with. So enjoy the chapter and the story, hopefully you'll like it.**

 **/**

 _Claire's Point Of View_

The past days had been- well let's say eventful. Me and Myrnin had the job of mass producing our serum with very limited breaks. I had been working non-stop trying to assemble a clone machine which Myrnin had _invented_ on his chalkboard. I didn't receive any help from him to build it unless I apparently had made some sort of aberration – which I mostly thought was completely irrational, but then again this was crazy, unpredictable Myrnin I worked with.

It was the sixth day we had been working on the machine and I felt completely deprived of energy and sleep – Myrnin on the other hand was doing completely fine. I watched as he wrote his alchemic theories and philosophies with the chalk – the screeching sound against the board wasn't music to my ears. It made me cringe.

I continued with my work, attempting to place the correct wiring to the palladium slabs. Creating a clone machine was hard work, especially when your apparent genius mentor wasn't helping you much.

"Myrnin?" I said yawning.

He didn't answer and continued writing on the chalkboard. I was slowly getting more irritated by the second. He muttered to himself and kept running his hands through his glossy hair.

"Idiot." I grumbled and went back to work.

"What did you say?" He asked turning around with an innocent look on his face. He managed to hear my insult but not my first approach - I frowned at him.

"Could you check this over?" I asked. I didn't know whether what I had done was correct or even safe.

"Ah yes!" He replied with enthusiasm rushing over to the machine. I sighed and tried to keep my eyes open.

"Hm… You've done a good job I guess. Could have taken less time." He mumbled off.

"Maybe if you built it, I wouldn't be so sleep deprived and it would be up to your expectations." I snapped at him. I regretted my words soon afterwards knowing he would have a pessimistic reply - I also hated being mad at him.

"I invented it, so as my assistant you should have a part in building it. Besides Claire if you were a vampire I can assure you things would be much easier." He replied blankly and then continued to fiddle with the machine.

I honestly didn't know how to answer him; in fact I didn't want to. Debating with Myrnin was well – difficult. It could go well or very, very bad. On the subject of vampirism, I really wasn't planning on becoming one – debating with Myrnin could end with that or being placed six foot under the ground. Either way you're dead in both of those scenarios.

I stood up off the lab stool and pulled off my lab coat then tossed it to the side. I was exhausted, I decided to take a nap for a while and then continue with my work later. I walked over to Myrnin's old and battered sofa then laid down hoping to have a peaceful sleep.

/

I was awoken by a loud crash; I slowly opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. "If he's damaged that machine…" I cursed mentally. I sat up and looked in the direction where the noise came from. I could see Myrnin by the sink with a conical flask in his hand, a colourless liquid was held in the flask.

"Stop scowling at me little Claire." He said focused on the flask. He was really up for annoying me today.

I examined the liquid he was holding which happened to be clear. "Myrnin that better be water you're holding." I threatened.

"Of course it is." He scoffed and crossed his arms like a child.

"Just checking." I said and casted a smile at him and stood up. I watched as his hardened frown formed a small smile before he disappeared to another room.

I rubbed my eyes and ran my hands through my hair trying to rid any appearance of bed hair. I then grabbed my lab coat and chucked it back on. Myrnin had recently _enforced_ a rule where me and him had to wear lab coats whenever we were working. Originally I thought he was trying to be professional, but then again Myrnin wasn't very professional at all.

I looked around the lab and took a sigh of relief when I spotted the machine in good condition. I walked over to it and tried to avoid tripping over the thrown books on the floor. I wished Myrnin would take better care of his lab, it would be less of a hassle for me to clean and it would be easier to work in.

I inspected the machine and straight away realised Myrnin had made alterations to it.

"Myrnin what did you do to the machine?" I called out to wherever he was.

"I finished it for you, the changes don't matter." He replied from where he was.

Any agitation I had felt previously for him had disappeared because of his kind actions but I questioned them - I guess he thought I was angry at him from earlier.

"Myrnin?" I spun round to look for him, only to find his face inches away from mine. I jumped in shock and nearly fell but his strong arms caught mine.

"Myrnin you scared me!" I exclaimed trying to catch my breath back. His hands still held onto my arms.

"Sorry Claire, I heard you call..." He said rambling.

"It's okay." I said softly. He let go of my arms and placed them behind his back and stood there quietly.

"Myrnin, you didn't need to finish the machine." I said looking up at him – he was a lot taller than I was.

"Well, you needed rest and you have worked so hard on it. It would not have been fair to ask you to do any more work." He replied with a smile tugging at his lips.

"Thank you for being so kind." I said into his chest as I hugged him, I was grateful he had helped. I pulled away from with a massive smile on my face.

"I just can't believe we actually created this." I squealed.

"Amelie is going to be pleased." He said and placed a sheet over the machine.

"Well, I guess I'd better go, I'll see you soon okay?" I said to him and placed my lab coat of the old hook on the wall.

"Very well then Claire, goodnight." He replied casting a sad smile.

I stepped into the portal and questioned what he meant by goodnight. It wasn't until I was in the Glass House when I realised it was in fact, dark outside.

"Shit." I cursed under my breath. I stepped out the parlour and into the kitchen where Eve happened to be.

"CB! You're home!" She grinned and pulled me into a hug.

"Yes. I've finished my work now so hopefully I'll have some time off." I said and tried to escape her grip.

"Then that's an excuse to go shopping!" She squealed in a high pitch tone.

"Do you have to deafen everyone in the house?" Shane complained as he walked into the room. My smiled widened at his presence, he embraced me in a hug before planting a kiss on my lips.

"Gross - get a room." Eve said sarcastically.

"Fuck off gothica." Shane replied to her.

"Whatever." Eve said flipping the bird.

"Now now you two, be nice." I chuckled and grabbed a can of coke from the fridge. Despite them being annoying as hell sometimes, I loved them to bits.

 **Once again I'm so sorry for taking ages to update, the next chapter should be up soon! Any suggestions PM or leave in the reviews X**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I kind of forgot about updating… sorry.**

 **And also, my files with all my stories became corrupted somehow so I lost all the stories I've wrote that actually are not posted on Fanfiction anymore as well as ones which I hadn't posted so I've been pretty pissed for the whole week. I also happened to lose this chapter which was already half written beforehand, so I've kind of forgotten some of the plot :|**

 **So I'm sorry if this chapter is a shitty one, trying to remember what I even planned is so difficult so I am going to kind of improvise then hopefully I'll be back on track. Sorry for the time skip too.**

 **/**

* * *

 _Three months later…_

 _Claire's POV_

It had been exactly three months.

Three months since my apparent family left me. I was abandoned by the ones I trusted with my life, the ones who I had been through so much with – and yet they still left.

I remember that day so vividly. A few weeks after me and Myrnin completed our work everything was going to plan. Vampires began using the serum and eventually going into the daylight, and Amelie even gave me time off work.

But then on the day, I was called in for an emergency at the blood bank. It was around one in the afternoon and we were all in the living room, Shane complained of my leave but I insisted I had to go. I said my goodbyes and left the house completely oblivious. After spending hours fixing that bloody machine I finally came home, except I had come home to nothing.

I remember how cold the house was, which told me something was defiantly off - the only time the house was ever that cold was when something bad happened. I searched the house, all their possessions were gone. The only thing left was furniture in a cold and empty home. At first, I didn't believe it – I choose not to. But then came the grief, almost like they had died.

I cried a lot, and I couldn't stop it. I couldn't bear the thought that they had left the town. I then found the note, explaining the desertion.

 _Claire,_

 _We can't explain how sorry we are. You're gonna be mad and you're gonna be upset but then maybe you won't be. Maybe you'll understand. We just had to get out of here – out of this hell, and it was the best time. We're sorry we couldn't take you with us. This is not your fault, it is our own and we're sorry._

 _But we'll be back, we're not sure when but we know we'll come to get you soon. We all love you so much, but we had to do this. And if you must know, yes we left illegally. We could be back safe and on our own accord. Or we could be forced back or maybe dead. Just know we'll see you again._

 _Eve, Michael and Shane x_

The anger raged through me, I ripped the note and cried so much. In fact I was screaming in pain and anger. I tried to investigate more but I couldn't find anything. I didn't even suspect it before they left, I had no idea. But I slowly began to hate them – slowly but surely. They used and broke me. That was something I couldn't forget.

I didn't leave the house for days. Eventually Myrnin came looking as I hadn't replied to his call and when he came all hell broke loose. Soon Amelie and other people were here and there, but I didn't pay too much attention beside from when they finally left. I had the dark and cold silence to comfort me, there was no one to help me anymore.

* * *

I stared at the empty glass emotionlessly. I could hear the laughter and the music around me, couples and friends dancing with each other and enjoying the atmosphere the club had.

"You need another?"

I looked up at the bartender in front of me. He must have been mid to late twenties, he had dark brown hair and he needed a shave.

"I need more than a fucking drink." I said through gritted teeth.

"Let me guess - argument or a break-up of some sort?" He replied and rested his arms on the counter.

"Believe me it was more than that." I retorted. And it was a lot more, it was hell. Nearly a year gone and I still was angry.

"You need whiskey." He laughed and went to get the beverage. I guess he saw people like me mopping around like this all the time, there was nothing unique about me to him.

"If this doesn't work cupcake, you should go dance. You might enjoy it." He grinned and placed the glass in front of me.

I slapped money on the counter and sipped the poison slowly. Unlike the other times before, I practically downed them before getting another. Maybe going slow would ease the pain slightly and if not then I'll just get another.

I felt someone sit next to me. "Just great." I thought to myself.

"I cannot believe this is the fourth day on the trot I've found you here." She scolded.

"My liver, my choice." I mocked and laughed bitterly, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You're an alcoholic."

"Whatever Monica." I snapped back and finished my drink. Yes, me and Monica were friends - close friends to be honest.

Gina had been killed by a vampire months ago, and before that happened Jenifer transferred to another university. So Monica was alone, and so was I. Then boom a paradoxical friendship occurs.

I stood up and adjusted my jacket, I just wanted to sleep and not wake up. I walked out of the club with Monica trailing behind; I was in a worse mood than usual.

I climbed into her car and slumped back against the seat. "I wonder when you're gonna find common sense again." She sighed and started driving. I knew exactly how this was gonna turn out. Just like last week, she'll lecture me on needing to get over it, then she comfort me of some sort and then I'll end up sleeping at hers before going home to cry tomorrow.

I ignored her and stared out the window, my life got so screwed up because of them. How did I even let everything spiral out of control.

Before I knew it we were back at hers once again. I made my way to the door and eventually was inside. I expected the comfort now but she just walked straight past me. I sighed with relief; I really didn't want to have a breakdown just like I had done so many times before.

But she was back again, this time with blankets. I cursed under my breath; the comfort stage was back in phase.

"I'll stay with you on the couch." She stated with a sharp look. I smiled sadly, I never smiled properly anymore.

An hour later we were just lying there and whispering. Just like the kind of thing teenage girls do at sleepovers.

"It'll be okay Claire, no matter what I'm gonna get you through it." She sighed.

I felt like a horrible friend, but I couldn't help my attitude anymore. It was practically reversed roles. She was now the nice one whereas I was the incompetent asshole. I just listened to her speak before dozing off into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Sorry this one is kind of short and a bit confusing. I wanted to make the time go quicker so the story would drag on. Hopefully I'll update soon.**

 **xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

_Monica's POV_

I was awakened by a loud bang; I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand and yawned.

"Shit."

I looked to where the crash came from. Sighing, I pulled myself off the sofa and went looking for Claire. She was slowly losing it and I couldn't really do anything about it besides from watch it all happen. The higher authorities were still looking for Eve, Michael and Shane but they left no evidence as to where they went – I hoped they weren't coming back.

"Claire?" I called out hopelessly knowing that she wasn't going to reply.

Hell, she was a nightmare now; I once suggested about her seeing a therapist but she went mad at me and called me a bitch. I never brought it up again even though I knew she needed help.

I walked to the front door where the noise came from; she was just about to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked her and leaned on the frame.

"Home." Claire replied simply.

"I'll drop you off." I sighed and went to grab my coat.

"No, it's fine." She said quickly before opening the door, slamming it behind her and then leaving. I made no attempt to stop her and just let her go.

* * *

 _Claire's POV_

I needed to get out of there as quickly as possible; if Monica was to drive she would lecture just like last night. I wanted to avoid that as much as possible. I sighed and slipped my hands into the pockets of my jeans. I looked like shit, I was pale and dirty - I definitely needed to shower. I told Monica I was going home, but in reality it wasn't home – at least it didn't feel like it. The sad thing was that Monica was actually my friend and it horrified me sometimes. Remembering our past beforehand was scary in comparison to now.

* * *

 _Months before…_

 _I sat in common grounds sipping my coffee bitterly. Some people gave me funny looks whereas other people just ignored me. I scowled at anyone who made eye contact with me or at least tried to anyway._

 _I saw a flash of blonde enter Common Grounds. I rolled my eyes knowing exactly who it was and I know I wasn't up for her bullshit - not today. She strolled towards me like she was on a catwalk, people's eyes following behind her until she sat opposite me._

" _Oh would you look at the time, guess I should leave." I said sarcastically and made an attempt to leave._

 _She grabbed my wrist, hard. "Sit down please."_

 _I rolled my eyes at her and slumped back into the chair, the last thing I needed was a conversation with her._

" _I'm not doing your work for you." I stated considering that was probably what she was gonna ask._

" _I'm not asking you to." She replied and pulled her sunglasses on top of her head._

" _Then what are you doing here." I snapped at her, she was pissing me off._

" _I want to apologize." – The look on my face must have held confusion because she continued to explain._

" _For what I did to you and what they did to you." She explained. She was either pulling a really sick joke or she was being sincere._

" _Your jokes are funny, I should leave now." I said seriously and glared at her._

" _Claire come on, you've been through shit and I've been through shit."_

" _You haven't been through enough shit." I snapped at her, I couldn't tell whether I wanted to keep this conversation going._

" _I know, but I have no one and neither do you. The least we could do is try to get along." She sighed and folded her arms._

 _I could see her point – I didn't have anyone and neither did she, but that wasn't an excuse to become friends was it? Just because one of her friend's gets killed and the other transfers doesn't make her situation as equal as mine. Or did it?_

" _Fine, we'll get along. I'll try to forget your bullshit from before. But seriously don't mess me around, I am in no place to take anyone's crap." I said coldly and left her there._

* * *

We had grown closer since her apology. At first I tried to avoid her, but then a strange friendship had developed and it scared me. Of all the shit she'd done before and now I was best friends with her. But over time I could tell how much she actually meant to me and without her I'd probably be dead right now.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. Monica was right, I had to get over it and get my shit together. They weren't coming back right? Why would they?

I kept questioning my thoughts as I walked through the dusty streets of Morganville before I ended up on Lot Street. I sighed and made my way to the Glass House, I really did need to get my shit together. I was eighteen now and had already graduated college early, I only had my stupid job going for me. But to be honest it was better than nothing right now.

I opened the door and stretched once I was in the house. I felt no motivation anymore like I did before; I just had to get on with shitty life. I looked at the old clock hanging on the wall it was nearly twelve. My shift started at two so I had to get ready quickly.

I ascended up the stairs and began pulling my clothes off, I felt groggy and I needed to wash. I dumped them by the stairs and went into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and god did I look like crap. I turned on the shower and climbed in despite the water still being cold. I waited for it to go hot before I started to scrub my skin. I quickly washed my hair and body and climbed out.

I wrapped my body in a towel and made my way to my room, the cold air made goose bumps appear on my skin. I shivered and shut the door behind me. I quickly put on my dressing gown and started to dry my hair – if I was late Myrnin would probably eat me.

My hair took a while to dry, it was much longer now and it needed cutting. I made a mental note about it and decided to look for some clothes to wear. Recently I had just put anything on and I didn't care, but I now actual thought about it. I sighed and put on some black jeans and a simple white v-neck shirt – it was lab friendly I guess. I walked back to the bathroom and brushed my teeth before inspecting my face. I looked bit better than before yet I still looked like I was ill. I just shook my head and walked out not giving a damn. I wasn't out to impress anyone and I certainly wasn't out to impress my boss.

I shoved on my boots that were lying on the side and grabbed my jacket. It was one o'clock now and maybe if I was early Myrnin wouldn't be mad. I sighed and checked I had everything I needed in my backpack – from my notes to a few weapons.

I began walking to Myrnin's stupid laboratory, hopefully he wasn't gonna be as much of a brat as he was last time. He's probably still in a really bad mood with me since my last shift. We had a massive argument over stupid little things. I knew I hurt his feelings because instead of threatening me like he'd usually would have done but he just left and he didn't come back afterwards.

I just shook my head and continued to walk along the path. I saw a mother and a small child walking on the other side, the child was probably around three or four years old. I wanted to enjoy the scene of them giggling and enjoying the outside but I couldn't, not here in Morganville. I sighed and pulled out my phone. I hadn't checked it in two days and I knew there was going to be lots of messages.

The screen revealed nineteen missed calls from Monica and six texts, as well as two calls from Myrnin. I frowned at the phone, if I didn't pick up he would come and find me whether I was coming or not. Something weird was going on.

I ended up at Common Grounds which was swarming with students as usual. I could feel someone staring at me as I made my way to the counter. I shoved my hands into my pockets and lifted my head in confidence. Just because a vampire had their eye on me didn't mean I was their lunch - I looked in the corner of Common Grounds where vampires usually sat. There they were hidden away despite having the ability to move freely in sunlight. I simply guessed because it was _their_ area.

I glanced at Oliver who was standing behind the counter with his arms crossed in all hippie glory. I had to admit his appearance definitely had people fooled.

"Afternoon Claire." He grumbled at me as I stopped at the counter.

"Doughnuts." I sighed at him and placed ten dollars on the counter. Knowing Oliver he would probably charge me extra just for breathing.

"You're making a visit to the asylum then." He smirked and took the money before yelling at the guy working with him.

"The laboratory actually." I spat in return.

I always felt defensive for Myrnin whenever anyone commented about his sanity. Yes he was a little uncontrollable but he was doing fine most of the time – at least whenever I was there. He wasn't just my boss either – he was my friend too. Oliver just gave me the change before handing me the stupid doughnuts. I glared at him and made my way out of Common Grounds.

"Myrnin better be fucking happy." I grumbled and began walking quickly.

I eventually made it to his underground home; I soon began to regret the decision about actually turning up to work. Except the only thing that stopped me from leaving was the possible consequences of that action.

"Fuck it." I sighed and made my way down the alley and into lab.

I opened the door and entered the lab only to be greeted by darkness.

"Some beings in the world are not nocturnal you know!" I shouted into the darkness in annoyance. I wasn't in the mood for any of his antics.

I fumbled around in the dark and tried to find the light switch. I ended up knocking things over and heard glass smash.

"Hurray, more cleaning for me." I said sarcastically and found the light switch.

I expected Myrnin to be centimetres away from my face when the lights came on but he wasn't. The lab was empty and messy, books and beakers were everywhere but no sign of Myrnin. I searched around the lab, from the kitchen to his old area of imprisonment. But he was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I questioned irritated. I had actually turned up to work, brought food and he wasn't even here.

I threw the doughnuts on the worktop and dropped my backpack to the floor. This place needed a good and thorough cleaning and since I had no assignment that was the only thing I could do. I grabbed an apron and some gloves seeming as I didn't trust Myrnin much when it came to the lab's state. I switched my jacket for the apron and gloves before placing on a surgical mask. No way was I gonna risk my health when it came to cleaning Myrnin's place.

I began placing the books back on the shelf and cleaning around the lab…

* * *

It had been over six hours since I had turned up to my shift, the place was spotless and yet there was still no sign of Myrnin. I had cleaned everything besides from Bob's cage, I didn't want to touch that thing.

I sat patiently on a stool and tapped my fingers on the worktop. Technically speaking I wasn't allowed to leave until I was dismissed so I was probably gonna be there all night if Myrnin didn't return. I felt somewhat satisfied with the lab; I had rearranged and cleaned throughout therefore the temptation of leaving was unbearable.

"What if he's in trouble?" I thought to myself after staring at the clock. I quickly corrected myself afterwards though seeming as Myrnin was a vampire. I shouldn't feel concern or worry; he's fine and besides Myrnin didn't need babysitting.

I was startled as the door to the lab burst open revealing Myrnin.

"Claire?" He questioned rhetorically with a frown on his face. I just raised my eyebrow at him in return of his comment.

"What are you doing here?" He asked negatively and walked further into the lab. I took in his appearance which consisted of a white Victorian shirt, plain black trousers, knee high boots and a long trench coat.

"So it's orthodox today." I thought to myself and stood up.

"My shift began seven hours ago Myrnin." I said yawning.

"And you cleaned?" He said in what seemed like disgust as he looked around the lab.

"You weren't here so what was I supposed to do? Anyway, this place was filthy." I replied with a tired look.

"It wasn't ba-"

"Yes, it really was Myrnin. And I don't doubt that it'll be messy again when I come back." I snapped and cut him off. I was not going to listen to his childish complaints.

"You could have left before." He sighed and went to accompany Bob.

"I know." I said quietly before grabbing my things and leaving through the portal.

* * *

 **Damn I always hate writing arguments between Myrnin and Claire. Oh well I guess that plays a part in the story.**

 **Anyway thank you to those who reviewed, followed and favourited. And thank you for reading this chapter and the ones too.**

 **I'll update again soon, so feel free to give suggestions to help my inspiration :)**


End file.
